


Subaru's Love

by notusus



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Assertive Emilia, Sex, Subaru accepts Echidna's contract, possible season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notusus/pseuds/notusus
Summary: I noticed a lack of Echidna/Subaru/Emilia fanfics so I decided to make my own. I am writing this mainly for my desire so If you do not like it, It is fine.The first one and a half chapters were heavily inspired by The Witch of Greed and a Teenager by Jetvac_JesseSince I have school from Monday to Friday and this is just a little project of mine I will only be writing this and updating when I feel like it.
Relationships: Echidna the Witch/Natsuki Subaru, Emilia/Natsuki Subaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an Introduction to the already started story.  
> Subaru accepts Echidna's contract but she won't use his power of Return by death to gain knowledge, simply because she fell in love with him.

Subaru couldn't sleep.

He was trying to fall asleep for quite a while now. He didn't want to wake up Emilia or Otto so he walked to his closet and took out a green crystal which looked exactly like the one Emilia used to make contract with Puck.

He got the crystal from Echidna, the Witch of Greed herself when she signed a contract with him.

He walked over to his bed and laid on it and made himself comfortable. He slowly put on the crystal and suddenly, his body fell asleep but his mind was transported into the dream world of Echidna.

* * *

Echidna was sitting on a chair sipping her tea.

Putting her soft lips on the cup with the tea someone said: "The tea is better than last time Echidna-chan!" said someone with a soft but lovely voice.

Echidna looked at her and smiled. "Thank you Minerva-chan! I made it freshly just for you since nobody visits me except Subaru-kun."

Subaru saw them and smiled. He went straight to the table which they were occupying.

The girls noticed him and Minerva stood up. "Hello Subaru-kun, I drank my tea so I will be going. Keep Echidna company will you ?"

Subaru couldn't even reply fast enough and the girl with short skirt and lovely lips already disappeared.

Echidna looked at him with her beautiful black eyes, noticing he was still in his pajamas and said : "Hello Subaru-kun! What brings you to me at such a late hour?" She was hoping he would say something like you ofcourse! What else ? She blushed at that thought but put it aside and listened to his answer.

" Hey Echidna-sama! I came because I... I couldn't sleep." Echidna look at him with her confused black eyes and said : " Come again ?"

" I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake up Emilia or Otto so I thought maybe I could talk to you and ease a little bit. Everything is very stressing lately but whenever I talk to you my mood seems to get a whole lot better!"

She looked at him, her face tensed when he mentioned that half-elf, but her face eased when he said such nice things about their little chats. She blushed and answered him with a calm voice.

" Very well Subaru-kun! You can talk to me about whatever, but please, as I said last time, call me Echidna-chan not -sama."

Subaru blushed a little and said: " Alright Echidna-chan, I wanted to talk about Rem and my relationship with her."

Echidna looked at him and at the table and softly said: " Well, we can talk about that but first, please sit down and if you want I can make you a tea!" Subaru looked at her and then the table, he came closer to the table and sat down. " Your tea would be nice I... I guess." He said with his black eyes locking at hers and gave her the empty tea cup that was sitting on the table.

She stood up, left the table with the empty tea cup that Subaru gave her and looked at him blushing, saying: " I would advise you to look away while I make the tea, b... but if you want you could look. I can't gurantee you will like what you see." Subaru took the advice and looked away while Echidna prepared the tea. " Alright It is done. You can look back." 

Subaru looked at her with a smile on his face and took the tea cup to his lips. He took a sip and made a funny face, which Echidna noticed. She lifted her brow in confusion and calmly asked: "Is something wrong Subaru-kun?"

He looked at her with amazment in his eyes and said : "N... No nothing is wrong, it's just this tea is much better than what you gave me the first time we met."

Echidna looked at him, blushed and said: "Well this one tastes better because it's fresh!"

" I see. Well anyway, I wanted to talk about the blue haired girl Rem." Subaru proclaimed looking at the tea with a sad look on his face.

" Did she do something to you ? I mean she couldn't be so bad right? She seemed pretty fine to me. " Echidna said worried for the boy with black hair.

" S.. She killed me atleast twice in previous loops because of the Witch's scent I have on me." he explained. As he slowly confessed what he and the Blue haired maid went through, she noticed a little tear moving from his left eye to his cheek.

Echidna moved her chair next to him so she could comfort him and clean his face from the tears.

She was right to move next to him because he started to expalain their weird relationship to her. " Long story short, she killed me because she smelled the Witch on me, and I got saved because Emilia told her I wasn't a bad guy. Even though it happened in a failed loop and in the present it didn't I still can't look at her without anger in my eyes." He expained and started crying even more.

With anger and understanding she said in her head: _" She hurt Subaru-kun so much! I would love to show her the pain she has given him! But then Subaru-kun would be angry at me."_

She exhaled and told him: "Subaru-kun, if it's okay I'm going to touch you and slowly lay you on my lap."

He softly nodded and she carefully laid him on her thighs.

She started to comfort him. " Subaru-kun, it's okay to cry sometimes, let it all out. I am here for you." she whispered into his ears.

"Echidna-chan, c... can I sleep here this night? I wouldn't sleep in the real world anyway." he explained as she cleared his face from the tears.

"Sure Subaru-kun, you are welcome here anytime you want, if it's to talk or to simply sleep on my lap." she excitedly said. " When do you want me to wake you up ?" 

"In a few hours, it could be a few minutes before I normally wake up." Answered Subaru who was overwhelmed by exhaustion and instantly fell asleep.

Echidna was looking at Subaru with a cute and lewd smile.

"He looks so cute when he sleeps. I hope he'll come more often." Said Echidna while she herself fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey Subaru-kun, good morning." said Echidna looking into his eyes.

"Oh hey Echidna, thank you for waking me up. What time is it by the way?" asked Subaru with worried face.

"Don't worry hehe, it's about 10 minutes before you normally wake up so nobody should suspect you." She told him with a smile on her face.

Subaru was thinking about last night and what they talked about and quickly said: "Echidna, I enjoyed my talk with you yesterday. I would't mind coming here more often." He said, looking straight into her eyes as black and beautiful as the space itself.

"R... Really ? That would be amazing!" She shouted with happiness as her face reddened.

"Y.. Yeah, I could come here everynight if that doesn't bother you." He expalined with his face filled with redness.

"Yes, that would be great" said the woman quietly.

"Alright then, if that's all then I will be on my way, I don't want my friends worried about me." said Subaru happily.

"Oh and before you go Subaru-kun, I... could I have something to remember you by when you're not here ?" said Echidna while playing with her fingers 

"Sure! Uhmm. Even though I don't have it on me right now, I could give you my tracksuit! It wouldn't bother me because I already bought new clothes that I really like."

"T.. That will do Subaru-kun. Thank you again and I'll see you later. Oh and don't forget, everytime you want to see me, just put the crystal over your head and you will slowly come here."

Subaru couldn't hear her since the world around him was falling apart, but he already knew what she told him. He felt his real life body waking up.

* * *

He quickly jumped from the bed to notice that his tracksuit really dissapeared. "Hmm, I guess Echidna really can take stuff from real world if I allow her to." he said in his head so nobody could hear him talk about the Witch of Greed.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" shouted Subaru and then suddenly a pink haired maid came into his room.

"Barusu, did you have a good sleep ? You don't usually look like this when you wake up." Asked Ram with a weird look in her eyes.

"Hehe what can I say ? I had an awesome dream about someone dear to me. Ofcourse I feel better." He said without mentioning Echidna as to not be suspicious.

" And who could that be ? I hope it wasn't about me or about my dear sister Rem you pervert." said Ram, jumping straight to the wrong conclusion.

"N... No, It was about Emilia-tan and me having a good time!" explained Subaru.

"I see. Well I just wanted to let you know that breakfast will be ready exactly in one hour." told him the pink haired maid before suddenly leaving.


	2. An Unexpected Confession

"Hey Echidna-chan!" shouted Minerva as soon as she appeared in the Dream world.

"Hello Minerva-chan, what brings you here?" asked the white haired Witch.

"I wanted to ask if you made any contracts with the boy that came here yesterday?" asked Minerva, clearly angry.

"No, he came here yesterday because he wanted to. He couldn't sleep so he simply asked me to keep him company and to wake him up in the morning." answered Echidna with pride.

"Echidna-chan I know you too well to think it was just that. I can't possibly believe you." explained the blonde girl.

"Well if you have the time, he will be coming here again tonigt so you can ask him yourself." said Echidna with a grin on her face.

"Alright, alright. I shall wait but for now, I'm going to get some sleep." replied Minerva as she left Echidna alone at the table.

* * *

After some time had passed since Minerva left, Echidna brought out a strange monitor. " Let's see what my Subaru-kun is doing. J... Just a little peep." said Echidna nervously.

She saw him cleaning his room with a smile on his face. "I can't wait to meet Echidna again, maybe I'll try to flirt with her a little" said Subaru with a blushing face.

"O... Oh my Subaru-kun" moaned Echidna.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and with a soft voice said: "Subaru? Are you there ? I wanted to talk about something with you." the voice belonged to the half-elf Emikia that Echidna hated so much. "Yes Emilia-tan! I just finished cleaning my room so it's in perfect condition!" answered Subaru.

"So, what did you want to talk about ?" asked Subaru with a happy face.

"I heard that today you woke up without problems and went straight to work!" said Emilia with a smile on her face.

"Y... Yeah. I had a nice dream about you so I just jumped out of bed and went to work so I could have some alone time with my Emilia-tan!"

"I see. Well I'm just glad that you have no more nightmares." said Emilia and she continued. " Well that's everything I wanted to know Subaru. If you don't need help with anything then I'm going outside for some clean air and then to bed." she said as she was leaving his room. "Wait Emilia!" shouted Subaru as he saw her leave and as she turned around to meet his eyes he quickly said: "I love you Emilia, and I would love to go on another date with you if that's alright" Subaru said. 

Emilia's eyes as beautiful as Amethyst met his black eyes and said : "Subaru, I love you too. And I would love to go on another date with you." she blushed as she said this. Softly kissed him on his mouth and with a red face she left.

* * *

"That stupid half-elf! She's going to take my Subaru!" said Echidna angrily as she watched at the monitor. Prepared to turn it off and await Subaru she noticed him going to the toilet.

Subaru listened to the door to hear if no one is coming and then he closed his toilet door. The put down his pants and underwear, revealing his throbbing organ.

"I... Is he going to masturbate?" Echidna questioned what she saw.

He touched his penis and started moaning: "E... Echidna-chan"

She was looking at Subaru as he masturbated to her in his thoughts and with a lewd smile she said: "Haha, even though he's attracted to that half-elf he's still masturbating to me." she continued: " I hope I'll see that thing with my own two eyes someday."

Subaru was finishing his pleasuring and as soon as he started cumming, he again moaned: "Echidna-chan, t...this is for you." Echidna was staring at the monitor with a lewd face.

 _"Well then. I have nothing to do today so, I'm just going to get into my pajamas and visit the woman herself."_ said Subaru in his head. As she heard that, Echidna panicked and she instantly made the monitor disappear from the view awaiting the boy with black hair.

* * *

"Hello Echidna-chan, how was your day? I hope you weren't bored waiting for me." Subaru said with a smile on his lips,

"N... No, not at all. I'm glad you came. What should we talk about today?" said Echidna while quickly looking at his penis and back at his eyes.

"Well I was thinking about you all day and I thought, you never told me much about yourself. So I was wondering if you'd like to talk about your _love_ and anything you want." said Subaru while losing himself in her beautiful black eyes.

As she heard that, she blushed and said: "I don't have much to talk about from my past, I tried to make myself immortal at the sanctuary using many experiments, but all failed. And this about l... love, I love you, Subaru-kun!" as she said that, her face was so red, she could melt.

 **"I love you too, Echidna-chan."** he quickly replied, his face also blushing as hell. "But, I also love Emilia-tan. And you seem to have some dislike towards her. So I don't think we can do this Echidna-chan." finished Subaru with a sad look on his face.

Echidna looked at him as if undestanding him, but then she unexpectedly replied : I know you love her, and I don't mind. You can love her and love me as I love you! Subaru-kun!" 

"Y... Yes, that would be nice." finished Subaru.

Subaru came to the table and was going to sit down but Echidna stopped him, she put the chair closer to her so she could be a few centimeters away from Subaru.

"Subaru-kun, may I ?" she asked him and the boy almost instantly replied: "Anytime you want, Echidna-chan." and as he gave her the permit, she slowly put her lips on his, and passionately kissed him. Her lips were so soft and sweet he couldn't part with them and continued to kiss her.

She then slowly made her way with her tongue into his and they continued to kiss, but this time they did it with tongue. It was so amazing it felt like they kissed for hours, but it was probably only a few minutes.

" I never want to leave you side, Subaru-kun" said Echidna with a lewd look on her face.

* * *

He once again slept in Echidna's dream world, but this time he was sleeping next to the beautiful Echidna.

Later, Echidna woke Subaru with a soft but pleasant tongue kiss and said: " I enjoy every second with you Subaru-kun, but you should go before someone suspects something." said Echidna with a worried but happy look.

"Alright Echidna. I love you. Perhaps we could move things from just kissing into something else today." said Subaru.

"Yes, I would like that" said Echidna before the dream world collapsed on itself and Subaru woke up.


	3. Subaru's Date

*Yawn* "It's a new and beautiful day!" shouted Subaru as soon as he woke up. He got up from the bed, looked around, then looked at the time and started changing from his pajamas to his usual clothes. "Since Echidna-chan wanted my tracksuit, Im going to have to change into my new clothes. Not that I mind, they look cool!" quietly said Subaru so no one could hear him. "Anyway, I should meet Emilia-tan, we are supposed to go on the date today! I'm so excited!" said Subaru full of energy to himself.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Who is it?" asked the silver haired half-elf.

"It's me Emilia-tan! Are you ready for our lovely date?" asked Subaru with a smile on his face.

Emilia could be heard coming closer to the door when suddenly they opened and she locked her beautiful amethyst eyes with his. "Yep, I'm ready!" excitedly replied Emilia.

* * *

"So, where do you want to go, Emilia-tan ?" asked the black haired boy. "You see, I always choose where we go but today I want you to choose!" he continued.

"W...Well, I was thinking maybe we could go to some meadow where no one will see us and we'll be able to have some alone time together, j... just you and me!" said Emilia with a blush on her face.

"That's an amazing idea Emilita-tan! Could you wait for me in front of the outside gate? I just need to take something from my room." quickly said Subaru as he ran towards his room. Emilia looked at him for a few seconds, then she did as he said and exited the mansion to wait infront of the gate.

* * *

"Alright Emilia-tan, I got something for you, and I also took my sword just in case." said Subaru while he was catching his breath. "What is it Subaru?" curiously asked Emilia.

"I got you some chocolate! and I also got this ribbon for you." replied Subaru with a big smile. "Ribbon? What for?" questioned him Emilia.

"From where I come from, there's this tradition where beautiful girls like you put ribbons in their hair. I just thought you might look really cute with it." explained Subaru. "I see. Well thank you Subaru! I will try it!" she said as she was trying to put the ribbon in her hair but failing miserably. Subaru noticed this and proposed: "Here, let me help you." "Thank you! So, h... how do I look ?" asked him the silver haired half-elf. "Y...You look really stunning Emilia-tan! Like a real angel if i do say so myself." answered Subaru with a grin on his face.

"Well lets go then" said Emilia as she blushed.

* * *

"Here we are!" shouted Subaru with joy.

"Subaru, spread the blanket so we can sit somewhere and I will take the food out of the basket."

After the boy did as she instructed and spread the blanket on the beautiful green grass, Emilia put the picnic basket on the ground and started to pull out various yummy treats and meals. They sat down and started eating. "Itadakimasu" both said with smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Emilia, that was really good. Did you make those sandwiches?" asked Subaru while finishing his meal. "Well yes, do you like them? I know it's not much but it still should be enough to feed you."

"I love them, I haven't had such a good food in a while. No offense to Rem and Ram." replied Subaru as they both laughed.

"Alright, since we've both finished eating, how about you wait here for a few minutes, I have another gift for you, but I have to bring it here." he finished and as he was leaving he saw Emilia nod with a smile.

Since they were on a meadow, which was full of beautiful flowers, Subaru's got an idea to make her a flower crown. He was walking around taking some of the flowers that he saw, he went away from Emilia so she wouldn't see him since it was supposed to be a surprise. After a while, Subaru made the crown, it didn't take too long since he practiced for this day, and it was worth it.

* * *

After a few minutes he has returned to Emilia and he was hiding the crown behind his back.

"What have you got there Subaru?" asked Emilia. "Since I love you sooo much Emilia-tan, I decided to make this with my own two hands, just for you." said Subaru with a blush on his face.

"Well what is it? I love your gifts just as much as I love you! Subaru-kun!" said the half-elf to the black haired boy.

He took it from behind his back and showed it to her while saying: "It's a flower crown! Since you're going to be the queen someday, I tried making a crown for you. My Emilia-tan." confessed Subaru with a smile.

Emilia took the crown and put it carefully on her head so she wouldn't accidentally break the ribbon he gave her earlier.

"Thank you Subaru-kun! I... I love you so much. You re perfect!" 

As Subaru heard this, his face was so red he felt he might melt any second.

* * *

As they continued to talk and laugh together, the Sun started to come down and the Moon could be seen coming out.

"Subaru, I enjoyed this date, this is the best day of my life, thank you so much!" as the half-elf said this, she softly kissed him on his lips and then she added her tongue. " I wish we could go on adventures like this everyday." she softly moaned to him.

"If you want, we can! I was observing the surrounding nature around the village and I noticed that there is a lot of flower fields and meadows. If you want I could take you wherever you want and whenever!" said the boy.

"Yes, I would like that very much." as she said this, they started kissing again. Then after a while, they returned to Roswaal's mansion.

* * *

When Subaru said he was going to get some sleep, Emilia stopped him and said: "C... Could I spend the night with you Subaru?" Subaru looked at her and with a smile he answered: "Anytime you want, my Emilia-tan." With that, they entered his room, Emilia already in her pajamas, she was looking at Subaru changing to his pajamas and blushed as she briefly saw his naked body.

Subaru fell on his bed, after the whole day he was too exhausted to really do anything else besides sleeping. Emilia laid on the bed, they were touching each other's bodies and Subaru could feel her body warming him up. With a "Good night, Subaru." she gave him another tongue kiss which lasted a whole minute, and with this they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Becoming A Hero Worthy Of Emilia

Subaru wakes up as usual, he noticed something pulling his hand. He looked what it was and he saw the beautiful silver haired half-elf hugging his hand with all her might. He blushed and then carefully removed her hands so he wouldn't wake her up. But she felt it and woke up. "Good morning, beautiful!" said Subaru while looking into her amethyst eyes. "Good morning to you too, Subaru." she replied, then kissed him.

Subaru started changing from his pajamas to his usual clothes, prepared for the day. As yesterday, Emilia was looking at him while changing and then, without warning him, she started to change to her normal clothes. Noticing this, Subarus face as bright as the Sun. Looking at him, she said: "Whats the matter Subaru? I saw your naked body, so it's only fair that i show mine to you too. Don't you think?" without giving him a chance to speak, she continued. " or is it that you h.. hate to look at half-elves body?" she said with a sad look on her face. "N... No! I love you and I love your body Emilia-tan! It's just... that I have never seen a naked girl, so this is a first." said Subaru as he continued to blush. "Is that so... Well then I want you to observe me!" replied Emilia, blushing aswell.

* * *

After they changed from their pajamas, they went to the dinner room to have some breakfast. After they enjoyed themselves with a tasty food, Rem the blue haired maid said: "Subaru-kun! Wilhelm-sama from the Crusch Camp has arrived to teach you the art of swordsmanship as you asked." 

"Thanks, Rem! I will head there at once!" said Subaru as he briefly left the dinning room.

* * *

After he left the mansion, he found himself infront of the front gate, where he saw Wilhelm and approached him. "Good evening, Wilhelm-san!" started Subaru. "Good evening to you too, Subaru-dono, shall we get started with your training?" Acknowledging him, Wilhelm looked happy to see that the black haired boy with spirit to learn the way of the sword. "So, Wilhelm-san. As you know, I invited you here so you could perhaps teach me how to use a sword. You see, I have a sword and it seems to be much harder to use it than it looks." explained Subaru. "I would love to teach you how to use sword and maybe surpass some knights, but first I must know why you want to use the sword. I'm sorry to be so cautious but my last apprentice used the methods I taught him against other knights just because he was jealous of them." his eyes filled with hope as he waited what would the black haired boy say. "I want to learn how to use sword to protect those that are dearest to me, yesterday I went to a flower field, just me and Emilia and I took the sword knowing I didn't know how to use it. I just want to be worthy of her love for me, as I am now, I'm pretty much useless." sadness filled his eyes as he explained the reason to Wilhelm. "If thats why you want to learn, then I see no problem in it. Even thought my teaching is rough, you will become a knight in no time! Subaru-dono!" happiness filled the old man's eyes as he heard his answer.

Wilhelm showed him how to hold his sword, and how to stand and strike. They trained only for a few hours but Wilhelm could already see the potential in him. "With how things are going, you could master the sword in a few weeks and you could even become a knight in 3 months time." said Wilhelm with a small smile visible on his face and clearly proud of the black haired boy.

* * *

"Alright Subaru-dono, we should take a break from training for today so you won't be too tired for tomorrows lecture, I advise you to try training with magic too, I heard you have a very big affinity for spirits, maybe if you find some lesser spirits you ll become a spirit knight, just like Julius-san." said Wilhelm as he was leaving, "Will do, thank you for everything Wilhelm-san! I will make sure to train hard so I won't dissapoint you!" replied Subaru as he waved goodbye to Wilhelm.

"Alright, lets try the magic training." Subaru said to himself.

During his training, he was trying a strategy no one thought of, using shamac so much that he would run out of mana, but his mana pool would get bigger and with that, he could use his magic more than before and strengthening his control.

"I should probably try out the Invisible Providence - Authority of Sloth I absorbed from Betelgeuse. Right now, as I am I can only use it once and then my head spins and I vomit." he was determined to do everything in his power to be useful to everyone around him and not be a burden.

* * *

He trained for a bit and then went inside to meet Emilia at front of the mansion. "Hey Subaru! I was wondering... If I could sleep with you again." asked the half-elf while blushing. "Emilia, as I said, you are welcome whenever you want." replied Subaru. "It's settled then, I will be going to your room after I eat dinner and change to my pajamas." with determination in her eyes, she ran up the stairs and into the dining room.

 _Dinner shouldn't start in less than 30 minutes, so I have time to take a nice bath and change my clothes._ thought Subaru.

* * *

After taking a bath and eating dinner, he went to his room to quickly change to his pajamas as he heard a knock on his door. *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* "It's me Subaru! Can I come in?" he heard a voice like silver bells and without thinking said "Yes, please come in."

He noticed she had a different pajamas on her, they were a little revealing but all in all they were cute. "W... What do you think of my pajamas? I decided to wear them just for you!" she said while looking extremly shy. "Y... You look stunning Emilia. I love you so so much!" he replied. "I love you too silly." she laid on his bed while looking at him. She saw him taking out some sort of crystal from his closet, it looked almost identical to the one she wore when puck was still around expect the one Subaru had looked like it wasn't used much. "What is that Subaru?" she curiously asked. "It's something very dear to me, I will tell what it's for in the morning." Subaru dodged the question. He wanted to use the crystal to tell Echidna about Emilia and to ask her if she could travel to the dream world with him. It would be a **dream** come true for him, seeing the two of them bonding together. It doesn't sound like a bad idea but he still felt as if Echidna would offend Emilia and she would be heartbroken. He didn't want any of that. So he decided to talk to Echidna tonight, and see if he gets her approval and then he will try to make Echidna and Emilia friends. Just thinking about the two girls kissing him simultaneously gave him a blush.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to turn the lights off and we can go to sleep, Emilia-tan." said Subaru. She noded and when he sat on the bed, she came to him and tongue kissed him. While she was leaning on him, she accidentally touched his penis. "aaahh! I'm so sorry Subaru! I didn't mean to!" she pleaded. "It's alright Emilia-tan, I'll allow you to touch it if you want." he calmed her down.

"I... Is that so... Well, If I can touch it, then it's only reasonable I allow it too! From now on, you can touch me anywhere you want too!" she said as she kissed him again. "Ahahaha, alright Emilia-tan. Tuggle yourself in so you don't catch a cold!" laughed Subaru with a red face.

He turned the last lights off and all he could see was the bed with the silver haired half-elf on it. The Moon light was shining on her beautiful silver hair and she seriously looked like an Angel. Subaru laid on his bed, right next to Emilia, and she again hugged his arm, but he didn't mind it.

"Good night, Emilia-tan." "Good night, Subaru."

**_Mom, dad, I'm okay. I finally found someone who I love and they love me back. I'm finally happy to be alive._ **

With those thoughts, he fell asleep and got transported to the Dream World.


End file.
